My Life is an Anime Series
by baumkuchen
Summary: My name is Nishikino Maki. This is my fourth time transferring universities. Why? Special reasons. I'm sick of changing universities. Wait who? Nico? Who's that? She's small! Are you sure she's older than me? What... UniverisityAU. Very much OOC. NicoxMaki
1. Transfer Student

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's me Baum! I've published works here before but I never actually got to finish them, so I deleted them. I'm terrible I know (´；ω；`)

I've really been into LoveLive lately so I thought of making a brand new start! I definitely will finish this story for sure!

 **Pairing: Nico & Maki**

This is a **University AU** and the characters end up kinda **OOC** many times in the story, lol.

 **English isn't my first language** so I'm sorry for the mistakes present in my story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own LoveLive or any of the characters

* * *

 ** _MAKI POV_**

Hello, my name is Maki Nishikino. I'm a college transfer student. I had to leave me old university because of… several reasons that I won't mention. Life isn't really that easy if you're a transfer student. You have to do everything on your own. No one's exactly there to give you directions. You're not like other fresh high school graduates that come in bundles going in and out of class. They can get pretty noisy at times, but I just can't help but get jealous of all the closeness that's present among them.

In my case, I'm usually alone.

"Alright. New semester, new classmates, new friends! You better do this right this time, Maki! Learn to talk to people. Socialize!" I told myself in front of the mirror as I checked the time. Right, I still have a lot of time. I should head to my first class.

I reached my classroom with plenty of vacant time. I didn't know anyone at all. That's to be expected. I walked up to a vacant seat on the front row and laid down my things on the floor. I looked around; the room was still a little empty. Maybe I got here too early.

Ten minutes later, a girl opened the front door and sat on the same row as I was, 2 seats to the right. She had jet black hair which were tied up in twin tails. _What is a grade schooler doing here? She's so tiny... And cute._ She was wearing a cute outfit to match her rather childish look.

 _This university's rule of not requiring a uniform is good, I guess, but sometimes you really just run out of nice clothes to wear._

She turned to me and waved at me. "Hello."

"Hi," I replied as I slightly bowed my head and smiled a little, nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Maybe I can befriend her?_ I thought to myself. _Everyone in this class is a stranger. I might as well befriend someone._

The sound of the door opening cut my train of thought. The professor walked into class.

"Good morning, everybody. My name is Mr. Fukuda and I will be your professor for this semester. I hope we all get along. First of all, let me discuss some house rules." The professor stated in quite a flat tone.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and discretely started surfing the internet, which he didn't seem to notice, or perhaps he pretended not to notice?

"I'm glad you came to class on the first day because today is rather important. You will all pick a partner and that person shall be your partner until the end of this semester. So I want you all to go ahead and pick anyone you like." The professor said as he sat down on his chair.

 _Oh my God... What do I do.. I literally don't know anyone at all in this class. I don't have any friends.._

I looked down on my table and just thought for a second. _Okay, you got this Maki. Just talk to someone and ask. No big deal, right?_

I looked around for a little bit. I veered to my right and saw that girl from earlier already looking at me.

"So uhh, hey. Wanna be partners?" She said with a slight stutter.

"Oh sure." I replied, making sure I seemed cool and calm as possible. I didn't want her to know I freaked out when someone actually asked if I wanted to be partners with them. Thank God now I don't have to worry about actually talking to other people.

She stood up from her chair and sat on the one next to me. "I'm Nico, by the way. Nice to meet you." She held out her and which I nervously grabbed and shook. She had a wide grin on her face. It was an innocent look. _Cute…_

"I'm Maki. Nice to meet you too."

Everything after that just seemed like a blur. Class was boring no matter how much I tried to focus. The only form of entertainment I got was through my phone.

I hardly ever spoke to this Nico person, except when we both needed something, like a sheet of paper or an extra pen. Other times we'd talk about how things were going, greeting each other good morning and saying goodbye, still that was basically it.

* * *

One time I went to class too early, _again._ I like to come to my classes early, but not too early. Sometimes it really just happens. Surprisingly, Nico came early too. I noticed she had the habit of coming late to class, but apparently not this time. When she arrived, I was on my phone playing _Love Live: School Idol Festival_.

I didn't say hi since I was too busy mid-game. She sat down on her seat.

"What's that?" Nico asked me, leaning really close over my shoulder.

I jumped a little and slightly moved aback. "O-oh! It's Love Live.."

"Cool. Is it fun?" She asked, curiosity running over.

"I guess so. It's a bunch of school girls singing and dancing. A lot of cute girls."

"Nice. I love cute girls." She chuckled a little.

My response was a soft giggle. I didn't want to seem too surprised at her remark.

"So, are you a fresh high school graduate?" Nico asked me. I stopped playing my game at that time.

"Oh no, I transferred here." I answered as I put down my phone. I tried to focus on my conversation partner but looking at her directly was too difficult for me. _I'm really bad at making eye contact._

"Me too, but it's my first semester here. What about you?"

"I'm already on my fourth."

"That's nice. How do you like it here?"

"It's very different from my old university, in a good way."

"That's good to hear."

"Mhm."

The conversation had died. _Oh well, at least we spoke. That was… casual._

* * *

Class has just ended and I was about to take my leave.

"Wait! Maki!" The petite girl called out my name.

I turned around as she walked towards me, giving me a big hug. I froze for a second but quickly returned the hug. When she pulled back she gave me the warmest smile.

"Sorry, haha. I just like giving people hugs. Alright, I'll see you next time." She told me as she rubbed the back of her neck in an apologetic manner.

I could hardly reply at all. My heart was beating so fast. The only people that hugged me were my parents and my best friends. Almost never just classmates, but I at least had to say goodbye. "It's alright. I'll see you." I said as I turned and walked towards the door. I'm sure my face extremely red just now. I'm sure of it!

I practically ran through the hallways going downstairs to my next class, which was in a whole other building. And I only ever have 20 minutes in between these two classes. _How troublesome._

* * *

This semester wasn't very special. Nothing special really happened. Time passed quickly. I'm still friends with my old friends. Things haven't really developed between me and Nico. Not that I want something to happen! Just the thought of having more friends is nice.

Which reminds me, one time in class I had with Nico; the professor split the class in groups of five. And since this class was full if irregular students, meaning they mostly transferred, shifted courses, and/or delayed for some reason, no one really knew each other very much. So what happened was those who sat close to each other most likely formed the said group. So obviously, I'm grouped together with Nico.

Each group had to do a report, and since like I said we were all basically strangers in the group, we all asked for one another's Facebook account. Eventually I had Nico on my Facebook's friends list, which ultimately ended with her asking for my number. How did it happen you ask? I don't know either, but hey. New friends, right?

Right. New friends.

* * *

 ** _TIME JUMP (into a new semester)_**

 _*Beep beep*_ I vaguely heard my phone buzz and as I checked it I saw Nico's name. I smiled a little.

 _"_ _hey are u taking up the summer semester? [7:19pm]"_

 _"_ _Yes, I have to. My parents are making me_ _ヽ（_ _ー｀）_ _But what can I do, right? [7:22pm]"_ I typed down my message. _I don't really like summer that much. Not to mention going to school in that heat, just troublesome if you asked me._

 _"_ _lol that sucks but that's cool too cuz that means we get to hang out! Im only taking up like 3 classes this cuz i enrolled super late lol [7:24pm]"_

 _"_ _Hahaha are you okay? What happened? And yes we should hang out! I haven't seen you in a while. [7:28pm]"_

 _"_ _lol yeah im good it's a long story, by the way I started watching love live the other day [7:32pm]"_

 _"_ _OMG I LOVE LOVELIVE SO MUCH [7:33pm]"_ I have never replied to a text with so much speed.

 _"_ _yeah remember when i asked u about that game u were playing in class once. it was that, also I have a friend who's really into love live so I might as well watch it [7:35pm]"_

 _"_ _Oh my god yes welcome to idol hell :^) [7:37pm]"_

 _"_ _lmfao ok sounds wonderful. and oh hey I gotta go eat dinner, talk to you soon! [7:40pm]"_

 _"_ _Okay haha alright bye! [7:42pm]"_

 _Oh my god. What. She's watching Love Live? Holy crap I don't even know where to begin. Love Live is so bad but so good okay get a grip Maki it's just an anime, hold your horses. Don't let her know how much of a loser you are. Okay but wait she needs to know more about my Rice Goddess Hanayo! Sweet Jesus…_

* * *

 **A/N:** That will be all for the first chapter. It's rated K for now but it will change in the future. Please look forward for future chapters! （´・ω・｀）


	2. What did she just do?

**A/N:** Chapter 2! Sorry if I took a while to post this. I don't know how long authors usually take before they post a new chapter, lol. Anyway here it is.

* * *

I brush through the crowd of people on my way to my classroom, swiftly moving passed other students. I had to take the elevator, considering my classroom is in the 5th floor. I don't want to waste precious energy walking 5 sets of stairs. Besides, the elevators aren't even packed yet.

I picked the elevator with the least people in the line. When I stepped inside the elevator car, there were only at least 3 of us inside.

*Ding* _3_ _rd_ _floor…_

When the door slid open, Nico stood on the other side. She was covered in a thick jacket. Her face was flushed. Her hair was a mess.

 _Is she okay?_

"Nico!" I blurted out loud without thinking, forgetting about the other people inside the elevator.

She looked up from the ground and stared into my eyes. I noticed her jump a little and quickly skipped into the elevator car. Out of nowhere, she hugged me tight. It was a crushing bear hug. I didn't know she had it in her – all that strength. I awkwardly raised my arms and gently patted her back.

When she pulled away, she sniffled and showed me a bright grin. I smiled back at her. I remember her overall look and my eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a tiny allergic reaction," She answered back. She didn't seem to mind that she was a complete mess.

I slid my hand into my gray cardigan pocket and pulled out some mint candy. I reached them out to her and offered her some.

"Do you want some?"

She looked at me like I was her savior, when all I did was offering her some mint.

"Yes please… You're such an angel, Maki" She told me as she reached for one candy. She opened it immediately and popped it into her mouth. Her face was of utter delight.

 _She is so adorably simple._

"That's not true.. Haha.." I answered nervously.

 _*Ding* 5_ _th_ _floor_

"Ah, this is where I get off." I told Nico as I waved her goodbye.

"No way! My class is in this floor too!" She quickly followed me out of the elevator.

"Really? What room?"

"508." She answered as we walked along the seemingly empty hallways.

"I'm in Room 507!" I was practically yelling.

"What the hell, dude! It's almost the end of the semester! How come I never see you?" The conversation has gotten really exciting, talking to her feels really natural.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I laughed as I told her off.

Before I knew it, we were standing right outside our classrooms. Before parting ways, she quickly pulled me in for another hug. This time, it was softer; a gentle hug.

"I'll see you later." She whispered as she pulled away.

"See you." Nico flashed me a wide grin before head off.

I entered my classroom and saw some of friends already there. I went over to my seat and relaxed into it. Somehow I feel good today.

A little later and my other friends stepped into the room, along with our professor.

Class was boring, as usual. Math? Not really my thing. Though I don't want to brag but I still get good grades.

Halfway into the lecture I heard my phone's message alert tone. _Crap, I forgot to put it on silent._ I pulled it out of my bag and put it on silent mode.

I felt my heart flutter a little as I saw the name from whom I got mail from.

 _Nico…_

" _class is sooooo boring i could dieeee. maki save meee [1:48pm]"_

" _Haha. Same for me. It even looks like no one's really listening to the lecture. [1:49pm]"_

 _*1 attachment*_

It was a picture of her hunched in her seat. She was making a funny face. _Is it legal to be this cute?_

" _say… do u have more of those mints? i could really use one right now lol [1:52pm]"_

" _Yeah, I have more lol hang in there. [1:54pm]"_

" _great! think u can come out of ur classroom? hehe [1:55pm]"_

" _No problem. I'll just ask for the restroom. [1:56pm]"_

" _ok maki ur really a heaven sent. im coming outside right now [1:58pm]"_

" _Lol, I'm really not. Okay I'll be there. [1:59pm]"_

I promptly excused myself from class and quietly stepped out the classroom. Nico was standing there, her back against the wall. She turned to me, her eyes slightly watery from her allergy.

 _She looks so precious…_

I walked over to her, my hands in my cardigan pockets, feeling the candy. I pulled out the rest and handed them over to her.

"Here, you can have the rest." I reached my hand out with 3 mints.

"Are you sure? Wow haha.." She asked me, scratching the back of her head.

"It's no big deal. I usually have mint with me. So if you need them, you know who to call." I assured her while laughing a little.

"Roger that."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Wanna go for a short walk on this floor?" She asked me as she jumped into the middle of the hallway.

I glanced at my wristwatch and remembered my lecture that I have to go back to. But maybe I can spare a few minutes.

"Sure, sounds good." I answered and walked over to her.

We walked in comfortable silence as our arms grazed one another.

"What time does your class end?" Nico started the conversation.

"3:20pm. What about you?"

"Hey, it's the same for me! Do you still have classes after that?" She threw me another question.

"No, I only have one class today." I answered as we kept walking around the halls.

"Must be nice, I had 2 classes in the morning. I'm so tired, though my allergy seems to be dying down. Thanks to you." She turned her head to me and gave me a playful wink.

"I-i… I didn't do anything!" I quickly cocked my head the other way, trying to hide my embarrassed face. I walked a little bit faster. I didn't want her to see my obviously flustered face.

Nico stopped on her tracks. I turned around and faced her.

"Don't say that. Your presence alone has made this day a lot better. I was having a rough day today but you made it all better." Nico looked really calm when she said this. _Is she trying to embarrass the soul out of me?_

"W-what… I don't know what to say…" I spoke softly as I walked back to where she was standing.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled at me and yet again, pulled me into a hug.

I reciprocated and wrapped my arms around her small neck. She was really warm. She was of the scent of strawberries. She pulled back and quickly gave me a peck on the cheeks. It felt as if it was only just the two of us in this world.

 _I haven't known Nico for that long, but somehow I feel really comfortable around her. Maybe because of how she's alright with telling all these things about her._

 _I remember when we went out for dinner one time on a Friday night at a place not too fancy but also not too shady. We kept talking and talking about endless things. It was amazing how she kept going on about her likes and dislikes. Not that I'm complaining. I like listening to people talk about themselves._

 _She told me that she recently just got out of a breakup. She and her girlfriend had gone out for over 2 years. I'd understand if she was broken at the moment. She was drinking beer when we had dinner._

" _Do you want some beer? My treat." She asked me as I looked at her down her last ounce._

" _I guess I could use one.." I answered._

 _She then called for the waiter and asked for two more bottles of their beer._

" _Tell me, Maki. Are you straight?" She laid out the question out of the blue._

" _W-what…? Umm…" I felt a little bit uncomfortable with this question. To be honest, I'm not really sure myself._

 _She looked at me, waiting for an answer._

 _The waiter arrived with two beer bottles. He opened them in front of us to know it's safe._

 _I quickly took a sip from one of the bottles and looked back to Nico._

" _I… don't know really… Haha.." I told her as I chuckled nervously._

" _Oh, so have you dated a girl before?" She asked me another._

 _Should I just tell her? Ah to hell with it. Here's to making new friends._

" _Yeah, back at my hometown. It was just quick though, 3 months?" I retorted._

" _I see. So are you looking for a relationship right now?" Nico's questions kept coming._

" _Not really. I'm kind of just going with the flow. What happens, happens." I told her while shrugging._

" _Haha, you tell me. My ex was really mean to me. I loved her, a lot. But it was getting harder and harder for me. I didn't know if I could take it anymore. Finally in the end, I realized how it wasn't worth it. All the pain I endured wasn't worth my tears. I broke up with her."_

 _Nico just told me an important part of herself._

" _At least you knew what was good. And now you've freed yourself. Of course, it's gonna take some time, but just hang in there. I'll be here for you, as a friend." I grabbed her hand and gave her a warm smile._

" _Thanks, Maki." Her eyes brimmed with tears._

" _Anytime."_

 _She quickly grabbed her beer and held it up high._

" _CHEERS!" She yelled, shooting herself up. I pulled her down immediately and bowed to the other customers._

" _Sssshhhh Nico! You don't want to get us kicked out!" I whispered and gestured around the casual restaurant._

" _Hahaha, right right. Sorry." She sat down and bowed to the people around her._

 _Time flew by fast. I was starting to get dizzy. My body was starting to feel warm. I tied my hair up in a short ponytail. I had quite a number of beers. My friends always told me I was weak at drinking. It's true… I'm terrible at handling my liquor, yet I can't stop._

 _Nico was looking dandy as ever. I think she paid the bill? What a gentleman. She pulled up my arm as I stared off into space._

" _Let's go, Maki! Let's go to a KTV!" She looked so excited. How could I say no to that?_

" _KTV?" I stood up and took my bag. We walked towards the door. Nico had snaked her arm around mine._

" _Yeah you dumbo. Karaoke! I really wanna sing my heart out tonight."_

" _Okay okay, you super idol. Do you know a place close to here?"_

" _Yep! I know the ins and outs of this city. Just leave everything to me." She said as we trotted along the sidewalk. Thank god nighttime in this city is safe._

 _We get into a rather decent looking KTV. We took a room, just the two of us. Nico had ordered a bucket of beer._

 _I sat down on the couch and watched Nico put the numbers to her songs._

 _The music started playing and she propped herself up with the microphone._

 _ **Deliver magic, the magic of a smile**_

 _ **To make everyone happy**_

 _ **The magic of a grin, the magic of a smile**_

 _ **Say goodbye to tears**_

 _ **I'm the grinning Niconico!**_

 _ **See, I'll make things fun!**_

 _She looks really happy. I hope she is._

 _The staff came in and gave us our beer. He stepped out after that and I took one bottle. I watched her in amazement as she continued with her song._

 _Once the song had finished, she sat down next to me, telling me to pick a song next._

 _I grabbed the songbook and looked for a song I genuinely enjoyed. I put the song in and stood up, holding the mic._

 _I was a little nervous._

 _ **Hesitating, puzzling over it, I still haven't decided**_

 _ **The night's getting late, I have to decide soon**_

 _ **When I fell in love, it seems I became a little bit more timid**_

 _I glanced at Nico and saw her with mouth agape. Cute…_

 _I finished the song and sat back down. We kept singing and singing, drinking too._

 _After a while, I slouched on the seat and groaned. I was drunk. Was Nico drunk? I don't know._

" _I'm tireeeed…" Dragging out the last syllable._

 _Nico sat next to me and started playing with my ponytailed hair._

" _You okay?" She asked._

" _Yes, just a little tired… That feels really good." I closed my eyes and rested my head on the couch, maybe I was a little sleepy._

" _What does?" She kept playing with my hair."_

" _That. With my hair."_

" _Oh.. You wanna know what else would feel good?" She asked me. I had no clue. It was really quiet all of a sudden._

" _What does?" I tried to think but gave up immediately. I couldn't think straight anymore._

" _This." Nico cupped both my cheeks and slowly leaned into me. I felt something soft against my own lips. Time seemed to have stopped at that moment. My mind went completely blank. What was happening? What is Nico doing?_

 _My eyes were closed the entire time this had happened._

 _As I felt her pull back, I opened my eyes. I couldn't speak. I was at a loss for words._

" _I'm sorry." Were here words._

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? I'm sorry if there were errors, I didn't really proofread this...

Also I apologize for half of the story being _italicized_. I didn't realize the flashback would be that long (´；ω；｀)

Anyway thanks for reading!

Baum


End file.
